It is well known that a significant number of our youth participate in the game of softball. At very early ages players start with learning the underhand pitch and progressively move through the ranks of organized leagues during their early teens. It is also a well known fact that good habits are very important to develop and instill in a player's routine. All positions on a baseball team require physical endurance and coordination. However, the position of pitcher requires specialized training above and beyond that which is required of all other positions. Therefore, the earlier a youngster is taught the proper mechanics of pitching, it will become second nature for her to step onto the pitchers rubber and pitch in an effective manner. It has also been found that repetition in practice sessions where the pitcher properly repeats the body positioning and motions required for a pitcher is the key to successful pitching.
It is for the above stated reasons that applicant has designed the subject pitcher's training device to aid in the development of proper pitching mechanics.